oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia (episode)
Olivia is the 1st episode of season 4. Synopsis When a new girl cat named Olivia moves into Oggy's neighborhood, he instantly falls in love with her. But, not only are Bob and Jack (who are working together) also pining for Olivia, when the cockroaches see the whole thing, they pull out all the tricks they can to throw a wrench into this relationship. Plot The cockroaches got heatwave by themselves but Oggy walked that the hose softly, simultaneously landed at the roaches' stomach and laugh to them. Then Oggy heard the furniture truck who moved near the bush. Oggy was very surprised that a white cat walked out, which is the new girl named Olivia . Olivia said "Hello, my name is: Olivia" to Oggy. But Oggy surprisingly waters Olivia's grass and she wiggled her fingers. Oggy hold the hose but he can't do it. The cockroaches are doused by Oggy. Olivia giggles to Oggy, but Oggy was doused then she go inside. Oggy made a shape of a heart made of hose. The roaches are hanging their body cover, until he was arguing when Joey saw Oggy flying on the top of them. Because Oggy wants to make Olivia as his girlfriend. Joey gets an awkward feeling while Oggy was glad to see Olivia. Oggy baked the cake for Olivia's party. Oggy heard the bell then he opens the door, and is revealed to be Olivia. Olivia was coming to give Oggy an invitation card for her outdoor party. Oggy was wearing an apron but he thinks that Olivia don't like him when Oggy will show the apron, and Oggy then reluctantly hides the apron. She gave the card to Oggy to come her home, but due to Olivia's extreme/intense beauty, Oggy accepted . Olivia said goodbye to him. The cockroaches planned to hit Oggy purposely with a wooden mallet. As the cockroaches hit it hard, the view zooms out far to the Earth as the Earth shakes fairly strong due to censorship but Oggy didn't feel it while Oggy is still wiggling his fingers as goodbye although Olivia is not there. But Joey unremittingly smash his tail, but Oggy, however, can't feel it, until Joey stops. Joey wants to try to hit Marky and Dee Dee but it can. Joey gets confused what happened to him. Oggy wore a bow to come to Olivia's house. He combs his ears as his hair. He wants his looks to look strong and handsome, but due to his weight, his tummy is, however, falling down, as again, of his heavy weight. Oggy rang the bell with his feet. Olivia rushes to Oggy and what she saw is the things that he wanted to give her. She wants to shake hands to Oggy and she mention her name. Oggy can't shake her hand because his hands are now in full load. He kissed her hand instead then she takes the flower and she kisses him. His bow is removed inexplicably then she told Oggy to enter her backyard. The cockroaches hide in the basket. As Oggy reached Olivia's house, Oggy stopped for a while where it zoomed to Jack and Bob. Both of them is already there. Bob moves his glass upwards for a little to indicate that he is welcoming Oggy. Jack does it with his hand and Oggy was really frustrated as the background is red. Oggy approached near Bob and wanted to hand shake Bob. Bob smiles and crushes his hand tremendously, making his hand to be exceedingly red, though he is not screaming. The cockroaches left the basket surreptitiously. To the trio, they whistle to wait for Olivia give the mini cakes and she was about to give it to Oggy, but due to Jack and Bob's gluttony, they hurry and eat the cakes quickly as they didn't care about Oggy being squeezed between them. Oggy moves out as they both proceed in eating. Olivia feels disgusted, and so Oggy eats the other mini cakes. Jack and Bob wants to "hang out" with Olivia, but due to their eating that it was a mess, Olivia smiles almost sheepishly, and furtively "hangs out" with Oggy instead. She rubs Oggy's arm, and so hair on him stands totally erect while steam fumes out of his drink. Oggy feels happy and so hearts "slingshot" out without puncturing through his skin. Due to intense happiness, he starts to think in his thoughts/mind. There, it shows both of them run to each other. He stops and sings for Olivia. Being interrupted by nothing, it shows back to the real world, fading the flowery background, he stops with slight shame and she claps with frustration. Joey calls on Marky and Dee Dee, and proceeds to eat the food on the buffet. Characters Major Characters *Oggy (Protagonist) *Olivia (Protagonist)(new character) *Jack (Antagonist) *Bob (Antagonist) *Joey (Antagonist) *Dee Dee *Marky Minor Characters *Kids *Unnamed people *Pit Errors *When Olivia was saved by Oggy, her bikini disappeared. *At surfing, Joey had the same colors as Dee Dee. *At the part where Joey told Marky to hold Dee Dee and eat the food,Dee Dee was in his colors. But after two next scenes. Dee Dee was in Joey's colors. *When Dee Dee squished Oggy's tail with a mallet, Joey laughs. After 4 scenes, Dee Dee laughs with him. *Although supposingly both Marky and Dee Dee only needs one arm to indicate it worked, Marky's arm became the same as Dee Dee. Trivia *This is the first episode of season four. *This is also the first episode to be HD. *This is even the first episode to star Olivia *It is perfectly seen in this episode that Olivia's house is beside(at the left)Oggy's house but in "The Ice Rink" her house and Bob's house exchanged location means Bob's house was at left and Olivia's house was in front of Oggy's house in that episode. *It's also the first episode made in 2012. Gallery Olivia-Cat.png 396147 421127894595169 889493852 n.jpg Oggy home behind him.jpg Oggy and the cockroaches Season 4 Episode 1 Olivia.jpg Olivia inviting.png 482031 421127947928497 1759294456 n.jpg Oggy kiss olivia by athor1994-d5h5d50.jpg Headless Marky.JPG Giggles.png Laughing.png 483197 421128104595148 85935648 n.jpg Dreaming.png OggyDisney.png Oggy Ululating.png Oggy chat.png Oggy fault.jpg Olivia's Table.png|Nice going, Oggy... Oggy smiled.png Oggy spices.png Victoria.JPG Oggylover.png Swimming.png Olivia Jack Bob.jpg Liquified Joey.png Olivia picked up.png|Awww, so sweet! Oggy and olivia by athor1994-d5h5d8g.png Ảnh_chụp_màn_hình_2013-02-15_165330.png|Olivia kisses Oggy. The cockroaches.png Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:2012 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Oggy Category:Episodes focusing on Olivia Category:Olivia's happy ending